Till the Last Rose
by Meijer Brand
Summary: It's Naruto's birthday and Iruka is determined to confess his feelings, but what happens when Naruto does the thing he does best? Suprise. NarutoIruka side KakashiSasuke


A. N. One shot for Naru-Chan's birthday! Yea!

Information- Naruto is 17 in this fic. And I put that there because I'm not going to go into Naruto's status, or what happened over the years.

This is purely for the sake of Iruka/Naruto-ness.

Iruka/Naruto romance boy loves boy. Nothing bad just a kiss and some groping but that's from Kakashi to Sasuke ..

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto.

* * *

There once was a man named Iruka, and he fell in love with a blonde. 

He didn't know when he had started loving the mischievous blonde boy, but Iruka knew he loved him with his whole heart.

Iruka would do anything to help the boy named Naruto, from buying him ramen to helping him with jutus. Iruka would do anything to show Naruto his love; but no matter how hard he tried, or what words he said, Naruto didn't understand that Iruka loved him.

Though the problem wasn't of how Iruka went about expressing his love, heck he was sure that even Kiba's dog Akumaru knew he loved Naruto! No the problem was Naruto himself. You see, Naruto wasn't one of those blondes who could do trigonometry in his head, he was more a "huh?" Kind of blonde. -Which made Iruka want to cuddle him-

But even with all the cuteness Naruto possessed, and how he would get drunk off ramen and hang all over Iruka, it wasn't enough! Iruka wanted to hold the blonde against his chest and run his fingers through his hair, and kiss him over and over again, and then pull him into bed and have his wicked way with him.

So by everything that is right and perverted, Iruka would get what he wanted.

He had the perfect plan too. See Naruto's birthday was coming up in two days and he could take the lovely boy out on a date! Where he would then confess his feelings and love to him. Yes the perfect plan. All he needed now was help, and he knew the perfect people to blackmail.

So Iruka went on a search for the two people that knew Naruto best -besides himself of course- Kakashi and Sasuke! After the long and tiring search -where he finally found them making out in the post office- he proceeded to use fan girls and paper shredders to get them to help him. Ah yes, the plan was going along wonderfully and Naruto would never know what hit him.

* * *

Naruto stopped talking to Kiba and shuddered slightly when he felt a wave of evil glee wash over him. Creepy.

* * *

The two days passed way to slowly in Iruka's opinion. But the wait was finally over and today was the day he would get his blonde kitsune! 

The plan was set and would happen in exactly 2 hours, 16 minutes, and 43 seconds, 42, 41, 40. Oh god! He was going to drive himself crazy. He needed a distraction. And what better way to distract yourself than eat ramen? There was no better way, so Iruka headed off to the ramen stand.

Naruto walked down the street to the ramen stand, with a gift wrapped in blue cloth under his arm; hopefully Iruka would except it. And hopefully Iruka was actually at the ramen stand 'cause it would be hell to track him down if he wasn't. Luck was on his side tonight though -and every other night- Iruka was sitting on a stool sipping his ramen broth. The best things in the world, to Naruto, were together. Ramen and Iruka.

Quietly walking over to the ramen stand -and Iruka!- Naruto slid into the empty seat right next to Iruka and ordered a bowl of miso ramen. Looking over at his dining partner, he was met with shock and confusion coming from Iruka. Natuo smiled brightly at him. he loved the look on Iruka's face, and if he wasn't mistaken -which he wasn't- there was a cute little blush running over Iruka's cheeks and nose.

Naurto's smile quickly turned into an all out grin. Yes, he knew he was sexy looking, and yes he was using that sexiness on his cute teacher.

Oh, he didn't know you could get that red. Snicker. Ah well, better give Iruka his present before he melts into goo.

He handed over his nicely wrapped gift to Iruka. -he needed to remember to thank Lee again, who knew Lee was a gift wrapping machine?- Then gently told the flushed older man to open it.

Which of course Iruka did, rather reluctantly though. This was after all Naruto's birthday, but he couldn't say no when he looked into endless blue eyes. Pulling apart the folds that held the cloth, he revealed a white box unadorned with decorations. He looked up at Naruto to see him smiling gently at him, encouraged his gaze fell down to the box again. The opening of the box was done slowly -Iruka was dragging out the drama for himself- and when he finally pulled the lid off he gaped at the 12 red and white assorted roses. He snapped his head up to look at Naruto, confusion written on his face.

"I'll love you till the last rose dies." Naruto said to the unanswered question.

Iruka looked down at the roses again. His heart was slowly breaking. The roses wouldn't last long even if put into water immediately. Tears started welling up in his eyes and then fell down his cheeks onto one of the roses. The tear soaked into a leaf. Wait... what? The tear should have splattered instead of sinking in. Iruka fingered the leaf, it was made of cloth.

"Hey one of these roses is fake!" Iruka exclaimed, looking at Naruto now. Naruto was amused.

"Glad you figured it out."

Wha? Figured what out? Oh... oh. OH!

Smiling brilliantly at the blonde he flung himself off his stool and hugged him tightly. At least on part of his plan came true, now if only...

"Come on, I'll walk you home." Naruto said. Paying for Iruka's and his ramen he kinda regretted not eating his ramen, but Iruka's hand in his felt to nice for him to care long.

On the porch of his house, Iruka had one last though before he lost him self into Naruto's mind blowing kisses. What happened to Kakashi and Sasuke? Oh well it didn't matter, his plan worked -sorta- Well the startings of it, there was the whole part of having his wicked way with someone, but that could wait till later. The kisses were all his mind was thinking about now. Yeah, maybe tomorrow he'd think, yeah... tomorrow.

* * *

Kakashi/Sasuke

"I can't believe that ass hole threw us and locked us in a closet! A closet Kakashi, A CLOSET!" Sasuke yelled, as Kakashi held onto him.

"I'm not complaining!" Kakashi said, right before he shut up his angsty little lover by covering his mouth with his own and starting a make out/groping session. If it was this good on other people's birthdays, Kakashi couldn't wait for his own.

-END-

* * *

Well there it is! Hope you have fun Naruto-Chan! 


End file.
